Travis Terrence Grayson
by 3vilPurpl3d0t
Summary: Someone in the Hermes' cabin pranks Katie's cabin, and she immediately blames Travis. But the thing is, it wasn't him. There's an accident then an adventure- for both of them. Sorry for any typos! Rated T-'cause I'm paranoid. P.S. this was originally my story "Tratie" Please read! Changed it to a crossover because I forgot to do it when first adding.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**Katie P.O.V.**

I had had enough of the Stoll brothers, it's as if their endless pranking would never stop! So far today, they hadn't pulled anything, but their was still time. Speaking of time, that was the horn signaling everyone to the dining pavilion. My siblings, other children of the goddess Demeter, where in the strawberry fields, while I was in the Demeter cabin, taking a break before dinner. After a few minutes, I thought that I should leave because everyone was probably at diner by know. I opened up the cabin door and as I stepped through the doorway, I felt my foot brake something as I stepped through and all I could think was '_Crap!'. _

**So sorry that it's so short! Next one will be longer, I hope...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Percy Jackson! Or things may have gone a little different!**

**No one's P.O.V. **

As a cooled, chunky, white, liquid crashed on her head, she thought, "_Crap!"_

Immediately after, Katie hissed, "Stoll!", and she stormed off to find him before he would get to the pavilion. She saw Travis Stoll just as he was leaving Cabin 11 by himself.

"STOLL!"

Travis turned when he heard Katie yelling, he has smiling until he saw her.

"W-w-what happened Katie?!"

"Oh, like YOU don't know!"

By now poor Travis was really confused. "But-but, I didn't-"

Katie cut him off before he could finish, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! YOUR PRANKS ON ME AND MY CABIN ARE NOT FUNNY! I'M TIRED OF THEM AND I WANT THEM TO STOP! I HATE YOU!"

Travis was scared, and crushed by Katie's outburst, but instead of showing this, he just shouted right back at her. "FINE!"

He proceeded to turn around and slam cabin 11's door in Katie's face. Katie was momentarily stunned when Travis shouted, then she walked away without a thought but to take a quick rinse before heading to dinner, barely noticing a crash and a thump from the cabin, not even worrying about it.

* * *

"FINE!"

He proceeded to turn around and slam cabin 11's door in Katie's face.

Up on one of the beams there was a now dead potted plant that Travis had stolen from Katie nearly a year ago, that had slowly been making its way towards the edge of the beam, and Travis, being the lucky duck he is, had the misfortune of having it land on his head.

It first hit his head, then shattered as it hit the floor, sending shards across it, and embedding themselves in his person.

Travis, knocked out from the pot hitting his head, landed on the shards and slowly began to bleed out.

**There, another chapter finished! Now please review and more chapters will come!**

**{P.S.}**

**{I'm thinking of doing a crossover that starts the same way!}**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Percy Jackson! Wish I did, but I don't!**

**Previously on Avatar, Dun, Dun, Dun! {Avatar the last air bender music} **_Travis, knocked out from the pot hitting his head, landed on the shards and slowly began to bleed out._

**No one's P.O.V. **

Conner looked around the dining pavilion confused. He had seen Katie walk in, but he hadn't seen Travis since they left cabin 11 for dinner with Travis telling them to go ahead without him. It didn't surprise him that Travis wanted to be alone today, because today was his birthday, and for some people, they would be happy, but something happened years ago that had made it one of the worst days of his life, and Travis would never tell him what happened, and Conner could never remember.

Dinner went on and finished with no sign of Travis, and that really got Conner worried. He new he new Travis could tack care of himself but he still wanted to check on him.

"Hey, Chris."

"What, Conner."

"I need to go check on Travis-"

"I'll come with you."

"Ok… we'll get Felix to watch the cabin for us at the camp fire for us then…"

* * *

"Hey Travis, how-"

Conner's sentence was cut short as the door was opened and they caught sight of Travis unconscious in a puddle of his own blood.

"Travis! _Travis!_" Conner called desperately

As Conner tried to both get Travis to respond and move him carefully of the offending shards, Chris ran over to the stretcher they had in the cabin (they may or may not have stolen it from the infirmary…) and brought it back over to loud him on to. They new time was of the essence but they did a rushed cleaning job and sprayed some thing on that got rid of the blood instantaneously (hey, some times pranks went wrong and they had to clean up all sorts of messes…). They then picked up the stretcher and rushed up to the Big House Infirmary.

**Yo, 3vil here, I would just like to say thank you to all who followed and favored this, but I would like some Reviews! Also… that cross over I talked about… this IS the cross over.**


End file.
